gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type
The RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type is a mass production cold climate mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Juracg is a mass production ground combat mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for ground combat. The Juracg's overall design features shares many similarities with the RMS-006 Jenice's design. The RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type is a variant of the original Juracg designed for use in cold regions. Due to this, its mono-eye sensor, joints, and drive system were adapted to withstand the weather conditions in cold regions. The Juracg Cold Climate Type is nicknamed "Polar Bear" due to the fact that it was operated in snowy regions. The Juracg Cold Climate Type is equipped with a beam machine gun, which serves as its primary weapon. Furthermore, the Juracg is equipped with two upper torso mounted machine cannons extra fire power. For close quarters combat, the Juracg can be armed with a beam saber. For operations on snowy terrain, the Juracg Cold Climate Type could optionally be equipped with a "sledge," a jet-ski which resembles a snowboard. The sledge allows the Juracg to achieve an overall higher speed on snow, and allow it to outmaneuver most other ground based mobile suits on snowy terrain. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :The Juracg Cold Climate Type features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid fire weapons. Although these machine cannons do not possess the same level of firepower of a 100mm machine gun commonly used by the RMS-006 Jenice, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*Beam Machine Gun :The beam machine gun is the primary weapon of the Juracg Cold Climate Type deployed by the defense force of Fort Severn. It is unknown if this weapon was used by the original Juracg or any Juracq variant used by the Space Revolutionary Army during the 7th Space War. This weapon fires rapid low output particle beams. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. Special Equipments & Features ;*Sledge :A jet-ski that resembles a snowboard. The "sledge" can be equipped on the Juracg Cold Climate Type to increase the unit's overall maneuverability and speed on snow, allowing the unit to easily outmaneuver most other ground based mobile suits in combat on snowy terrain. Like a snowboard, the sledge is mounted onto the Juracg Cold Climate Type's feet. History The Juracg was developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) during the 7th Space War exclusively for ground combat. After the war ended, the Juracg, like many other mobile units used during the war, fell into the hands of a number of different groups who operated them for a variety of purposes. One such group that acquired Juracg Cold Climate Type mobile suits were the people of the North American city, Fort Severn, led by former SRA scientist Nomoa Long. The people of Fort Severn were able to gather a sizable force of Juracg Cold Climate Type mobile suits. Long deploys several Juracg Cold Climate Types to attack the Vulture ship Freeden in A.W. 0015 to capture Tiffa Adill, a genuine Newtype. Having an advantage on the snowy terrain, the Juracg Cold Climate Types were able to hold off the Freeden's Gundam mobile suits at bay while Carris Nautilus in his RMSN-008 Bertigo captured Tiffa after she agreed to go with him willingly if he spared Garrod Ran's life. When Carris defects to the Freeden after having found out Long's true intentions, Ennil El pilots a Juracg Cold Climate Type and, together with a squad of Juracg Cold Climate Types, is able to retrieve Carris so that he could be used to activate and operate the massive Mobile Armor MAN-003 Patulia. After the establishment of the New United Nations Earth (New UNE), a number of Juracg Cold Climate Types, again under the command of Carris, fights against the New UNE alongside other forces opposing the New UNE forces in North America. One such squad rescues the crew of the Freeden from execution by the New UNE. Picture Gallery Image:Rms-007g-beammachinegun.jpg|Beam Machine Gun Image:Rms-007g-jetski.jpg|Sledge juracg-MhwwAAr.jpg|Rescuing Carris jurcg-k8ppDZ0.png juracg-WJAoXHL.jpg|Moving and attacking on sand Fort Severn Defense Force.jpg|The mobile suits of the Fort Severn Defense Force (Gundam Perfect File) Juracg standard Gundam War.jpeg|The Juracg as as depicted in the Gundam War card game Notes & Trivia *The Juracg is a homage to the Universal Century's MS-07 Gouf. *The Juracg's name is derived from the 7th month, July. *Although not confirmed, it can be assumed that there is a standard Juracg variant. External links *Juracg Cold Climate Type "Polar Bear" on MAHQ ja:RMS-007G ジュラッグ